Fireworks
by Fantastic as Fremione
Summary: Honestly, how hard can it be to ask out Hermione? Really hard if you've stolen her ministry application and used it to send charmed paper airplanes to the Ministry! And Fred learns this the hard way.
1. What happened

**Okay this is my first Fremione story, well first HP story so no flames, but I'll accept constructive critism. I obviously don't own HP, all credit goes to the brilliant J. K. Rowling! Also, some credit for this story goes to booksandwifi who helped me with the ending, but she is NOT allowed to review to this story! Or guest review! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D:D:D**

* * *

It was a dark and unusually cold night for the middle of July. There wasn't a cloud in the sky which was perfect for what the Weasley twins had planned. Surprisingly it wasn't a prank.

The whole Weasley family, including Harry of course, and several of their friends from Hogwarts were all outside waiting for the "mind-blowing performance" as George had put it.

Everyone except for a certain witch.

18 year old Hermione Granger sat in her room, furiously flipping through a large textbook. After reaching the end, she added it to the large pile on her bed. Moving over to her desk, she moved aside papers and looked through the drawers. "Where is it?" she muttered.

"Where's what?" a voice asked.

Hermione turned around to see Fred leaning against the door frame watching her curiously. She hadn't even heard him knock, although she doubt he had.

Feeling slightly self-conscious, she attempted to smooth down her wrinkled shirt, then mentally cursed herself for worrying about her appearance, as she explained, "My ministry application. It's due tomorrow and now I can't find it." She glanced around her completely messed up room. "I've looked everywhere." Then seeing his expression as she turned around she immediately narrowed her eyes and whipped out her wand. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"Who, me?" Fred asked innocently.

"Yes you," Hermione said. Her voice was calm, but Fred could sense the compressed anger behind it.

He knew he should've thought twice before even looking at the application, let alone using it for…something. "Well," he started, hoping he didn't sound guilty, or worse, amused. "Me and George-"

"George and I," Hermione corrected not moving her wand away.

Fred rolled his eyes, but wasn't stupid enough to pass any comments. "George and I might have seen it lying around," he said carefully.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"We might have run out of paper and not remembered the correct transfiguration spell," he continued.

"Shocker," Hermione remarked dryly.

"So we might have used that paper…" he trailed off.

"To?"

"To send charmed paper airplanes to the Ministry of Magic," another voice (thankfully) finished.

Fred and Hermione turned to see a guilty George standing in the doorway. "We switched around the writing to insulting messages and sent them" he said weakly

"So what you're telling me," Hermione started in a dangerously low voice. "Is that you used something I spent 1 month on just so you could send paper airplanes to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Ummm…" George glanced at his twin. Any second now she would explode.

And she exploded. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I'VE WORKED ON THIS APPLICATION?! AND DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY RUINED MY CHANCES FOR EVER GETTING JOB THERE?! AND WHY?! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD TO SEND _**PAPER AIRPLANES **_TO THE MINISTRY?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE THOUGHT FOR ONE SECOND ABOUT HOW IMPORTANT IT WAS? BUT NO, YOU HAD TO JUST GRAB IT AND USE IT! AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT YOU'RE JUST STANDING HERE ACTING LIKE EVERYTHING'S FINE AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO LOOK ASHAMED! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS UMMMMM!?

Fred knew that he should either be listening or trying to find the fastest means of escape before she started hexing them. Her desk and chair couldn't provide protection for long, but he couldn't stop staring at her mesmerized as her hair flew around her face, her eyes flashing fire and her lips moving at a million miles a second blending the words together.

As she stopped for a millisecond, Fred and George had a tiny fraction of hope, but this was Hermione, so she began yelling out hexes at the top of her lungs.

"Densaugeo!"

"Her-"

"Anteoculatia!"

"-mione-"

"Colloshoo!"

"Titillando!"

"OKAY! WE'RE SORRY! BUT HOLD ON A SECOND! JUST A SECOND!" George yelled over her.

Hermione stopped for a second mentally debating with herself as to whether or not she should let them say they're last words. _"Threatening to kill Fred probably isn't the best way to tell him you like him."_ Ginny had told her after she had yelled at him for slipping something into her shampoo. Although killing Fred and George would be the only thing that would make her feel better right now.

The twins had apparently taken her silence as permission to speak because George told her, "We did use your application, but if you know the first and last words on the page, we can give you an exact copy."

"10 times better in fact," Fred added earning a glare from Hermione. Fighting back a grin he corrected himself, "Okay we'll give you an exact copy…on one condition."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she felt her anger die down. "No, I won't test any of your products, no I'm not slipping anything into anyone's dinner and no way I'm throwing a dungbomb at anyone."

George grinned. "No worries. We're already using Won-Won and Lav-Lav as our guinea pigs-"

"-we've already slipped a potion into Ginny's hot chocolate-"

"-and we already threw enough dungbombs-"

"-while waiting for you," Fred finished off.

Hermione frowned. "Waiting for me?"

Fred nodded. "Which is what I came to tell you before you blew up."

George smacked his palm against his forehead as Hermione rounded up. "Excuse me? I blew up? I ought to-"

"What my idiot of a brother meant to say was before you rightfully punished him for something he never ought to have done," George said smoothly shooting Fred a look, who had the sense to look guilty.

"Much better," Hermione said sounding satisfied. "If I come out, then I get my application back?"

Both boys nodded.

"You won't regret it," George added with a smirk.

_What's that suppose to mean?_ Hermione sighed. It wouldn't do much harm, and she did need a break. "Alright," she said reluctantly. She couldn't help, but smile when they both cheered.

George grabbed one of her arms, while Fred grabbed the other as they dragged her along.

"And what did you mean I wouldn't regret it?" Hermione asked George once they were outside.

George grinned. "Well I would tell you, except then you'd kill me…," he trailed off. "But let's just say we had Harry help us out with… some stuff," he finished off.

No way. George smirked at her as her eyes widened and he chuckled as she ducked her head, feeling embarrassment flood her cheeks. He already had enough to tease her about. But there was no way Harry would've told anyone about her crush on Fred. She'd warned him. But if he had…well the boy who lived wouldn't be alive for much longer once she was done with him. How dare he?

"Anyways," Fred said giving no indication that he'd heard anything although there was a slight teasing tone in his voice. "Harry's saved you a spot. Said he had to talk." He motioned over toward the left side of the field where Harry, Ron and Lavender sat.

Hermione nodded before practically running off toward Harry, whipping out her wand as she did so.

George laughed as he she ran off. "Boy, she's got it as bad as you do! But I pity Harry!"

Fred gave a self-satisfied grin. "Fortunately for us, although she has an interesting way of showing it," he added practically hearing her scream in his head. "And Harry's smart, he's one of the few people who can handle her."

Hermione ran toward Harry who turned when he heard her coming. "Hey," he greeted her, patting the spot next to him.

"How dare you?" she seethed pointing her wand at his throat. Ron backed up slightly and Lavender immediately cuddled up to him looking "terrified".

"What did I do?" he squeaked out trying to unsuccessfully edge away from her wand.

Hermione glared at him. "How could you tell Fred I like him?" she cried out.

"I didn't," he protested. "George used the extendable ears when you were telling me and Ginny in Hogwarts, I didn't do anything," Harry protested trying to convince her.

Hermione pushed her wand further.

"I swear on your copy of Hogwarts a History," he added only half joking.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but removed her wand. "I hate you," she muttered.

"Aw come on, Fred and George know better than to tease you when you have your wand out," he said trying to make her feel better.

"But why Fred of all people?" Ron asked. "I mean couldn't you fancy me- I-I mean, any other Weasley?

"Won-Won!" Lavender said sounding horrified.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron protested while Harry and Hermione tried hard not to laugh. "It just slipped! I just meant that he's my brother so it's weird."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron when is something I do-"

"Oi you two! Pay attention!" Fred yelled. Everyone turned to face the Weasley twins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen-"

"-And bookworms and lovebirds-"

"-Get ready for our amazing-"

"-Stunning-"

"-Illustrious-"

"Get on with it!" Ginny yelled.

George rolled his eyes. "So impatient." They pointed their wands at the fireworks before backing up and picking up a stack of papers.

The fireworks shot out colorful sparks that flew around in a million directions. At first, Hermione thought the show was just based on that, but then the sparks grouped together to form a picture. The great hall, with everyone cheering as the first years were sorted into their various houses.

"That's amazing," Hermione whispered to Harry who nodded in agreement looking impressed.

The image changed to a car flying across the Forbidden Forest and crashing into the Whomping Willow.

"Our second year," Harry murmured with a smile.

The images flashed before their eyes. Harry and Hermione on the hippogriff, everyone at the Yule ball, the Order of the Phoenix, Quidditch, Hagrid's Hut and Dumbledore's Army.

Hermione clapped along with everyone else. She had to admit, it was impressive magic.

She was about to go over to them and congratulate them, and to get back her application before Harry pulled her back. "There's more," he said motioning toward the sky.

The sparks became bolder and flew faster forming… no… why would they do that?

"Is that..?" Harry trailed off as the picture came into view.

Hermione, in her rose colored dress, making her grand entrance at the Yule ball.

Several guys whistled only to earn a glare from Hermione which shut them up. "I like it, but why?" she said to no one in particular.

Harry grinned. "That's why." He motioned toward the sky.

The sparks flew around for the last time, creating words.

HERMIONE WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Hermione just stared at them in shock. She didn't have to look over to see Harry's pleased, and Ron and Lavender's shocked glances.

Harry laughed seeing her expression. "Did Fred manage to make _the_ Hermione Granger speechless?"

Hermione tore her eyes away from the words to glare at Harry. "Don't you dare tell him that!" she warned.

"He doesn't have to," an amused voice called from behind them.

The four of them turned around to see the Weasley twins grinning at them.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Fred cut her off.

"So will you?" he asked hopefully. "Or do I even need to ask that?" he added with a smirk.

Hermione gave a mock sigh. "Well I suppose-" she was cut off as Fred leaned down brushing his lips against hers, pulling back before she had a chance to respond..

"Is the fact that you didn't smack me a yes?" Fred asked with a grin, vaguely aware of George and Harry making gagging noises in the background.

Hermione laughed. "It's a yes," she agreed.

* * *

"And that I how I asked out-"

"You wish you asked out-"

"Hermione," they both finished off. Currently, the twins were in the Gryffindor common room, telling the first years a story on Hermione Granger. Molly had forced them to go back with Harry, Ron and Hermione to finish they're final year.

One girl rolled her eyes. "But what's the point of telling us that if you didn't actually ask her out?"

"Hey it's still- Hermione!" George called as Hermione entered the common room.

"Hey," she greeted them. "Listen, can you guys help me out with my stuff tomorrow? I'm staying at the burrow for summer break," she explained.

Fred and George exchanged surprised glances. Normally she'd tell them to do it and threaten to hex them if they wouldn't.

Fred nodded slowly. "Sure, and where did you say you applied for again?" he asked, and idea forming in his head.

Hermione frowned. "The Ministry of magic. I'm getting my application tomorrow and it's due in a month," she told them. "Why?" she asked as they wide eyed glances. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare even TOUCH it!" she warned before heading up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

"Why are you going to the boys dormitories?" George asked.

"I need to talk to Harry and Ginny about something," she answered absently.

George grinned. "What? Boy troubles?" he asked catching on.

"Of course not," she snapped, although a trace of pink appeared on her cheeks. "And even if I was, it's none of your business. I'll see you later." With that she entered the dormitories and slammed the door.

Fred turned to George. "Where are the extendable ears?"

* * *

**And there you go! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. What really happened

**Alright! So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got an idea, thanks to several reviews, on how to continue it. I'd especially like to thank alwayslovetherain for helping me out. So this would be a week into summer break, and Fred hasn't asked Hermione out yet. He and George are trying to go by the story, but as usual, nothing turns out right. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione sighed and sat up on her bed. "What do you want Fred?"

Fred opened the door and strolled in. "Paper," he answered.

"Can't you just transfigure-"

"Top drawer," Ginny cut in, tossing Hermione a pink dress and a cherry lip gloss. "Anything else? We're going shopping, and in kind of a hurry, because she," Ginny motioned toward Hermione, "has to work."

Fred shook his head, grabbing several sheets of paper. "But we do need you guys to be outside at 7:00. George and I have planned something."

Hermione frowned at the dress. "Gin, don't you have any blue or purple?" She tossed the dress back to Ginny who ducked back into her wardrobe. Hermione turned to Fred. "Ginny can, but I can't," she said apologetically. "I have to work on my application."

"Come on Hermione," Fred protested, plopping down beside her. "It's only 10 minutes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What about the next 2 hours, I have to yell at you?"

Fred laughed. "Relax, Mione. It's nothing that'll hurt anyone, or kill anyone, or… do anything else you waste your time worrying about."

"First of all, it's Hermione," she snapped. "Not Mione, or Mya, or Hermy, or any of the other stupid nicknames, you guys made up.

Fred grinned. "You forgot-"

"And second of all," Hermione broke in. "I'm busy, so no I can't come," she said firmly. "Now get out, I have to change."

"Do I have to?" Fred teased.

Hermione glared at him. "Fred," she warned.

Fred smirked. "Aw come on Mione, you know you- HEY!" He broke off as Hermione grabbed his arm, with surprising strength and yanked him out the door.

"Unless you want your dead body displayed at your performance, keep you comments to yourself!" She yelled at him. She could practically hear Ginny's voice in her head, telling her to behave, and to not threaten to kill him every 5 minutes, if she liked him.

"Whoa, chill!" Fred held up his hands in surrender. "I was kidding!"

"You'd better be," she warned, earning a grin from him.

"Convince her yet?" George asked, coming up behind Fred.

Fred shook his head. "Stubborn as ever, but then again she's Hermione."

George grinned. "No worries. She'll show up for you if it's the last thing she does," he said with a wink.

Hermione snorted. "Dream on," was her reply, before slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

"Hermione, if you have even a tiny bit of compassion, don't kill me?" Fred looked at her weakly. Currently, he was in Hermione's room, against the wall, with her wand jammed against his throat. A pretty normal thing, except for two things. One, that George wasn't here, and two, that Hermione was pressed up closer then she normally was, even in anger. Not that he minded. "For George!" He tried. "You saw how upset he was when you all saw my supposedly dead body! He broke down! And so did you but… wait, why did _you_ break…never mind. But please?"

"Give me one good reason, why _I_ shouldn't kill you," she demanded, not falling for his trick, and hoping she wasn't blushing at his realization, as pushing her wand further into his throat.

He took a deep breath as he tried not to collapse under he determined gaze. Opening his eyes, he grinned brightly at her. "Because you're the most beautiful, most intelligent bookworm I know?"

Hermione kept her face expressionless, ignoring the way the compliments made her stomach turn.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," a sly voice called from behind her.

Hermione turned around, her hair whipping Fred in the face. George was standing there, an amused expression on his face. "As a matter a fact, you did interrupt a to happen murder," she spat out.

George mildly shrugged, trying to keep the grin off his face. "Well a good thing then," he replied, strolling inside. "Couldn't have our favorite bookworm sent to Azkaban could we?"

"Hey! What about me Gred?" Fred protested, catching on to what George was doing.

George shook his head. "You obviously did something worthy of our dear Hermione's wrath Feorge," he said seriously.

Hermione, despite her anger and annoyance, couldn't keep the smile off her face. "First of all, drop the flattery," she told them.

They grinned. "It helps," they said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And second, answering your question," she said, turning to George. "Your stupid, idiotic, git-faced, egocentric, prat-"

"Careful," Fred remarked dryly. "I may let those compliments get to my head."

"That was my intention," Hermione replied snidely, before turning back to an amused George. "As I was saying, your stupid, idiotic, git-faced, egocentric, prat of a brother, was planning on stealing my application!"

"Fred!" George looked at his twin in shock.

"I know!" Hermione agreed, glaring at Fred.

"I thought we did everything together!" Fred and George burst out laughing at Hermione's expression.

"Ugh! You two!" Hermione threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Okay sorry!" Fred apologized, though his mouth continued to twitch as he spoke. George on the other hand, didn't bother to hide his chuckles. "All we want is for you to come outside! 10 minutes!"

"No! Final answer!" She tried to sound angry with them.

"Please?" Fred added, and before she knew what he was doing, he got down on his knees, and held out his hands out in front of him, George repeating the actions.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione cried out, stumbling back.

"They're begging! You have to come!"

"They've tried so hard!"

Hermione looked at the 2 first years, puzzled. "Jack, Amy, what are you guys doing here?"

Jack grinned and motioned toward the twins. "They invited us. Said they needed serious help. Annie, Josh and Melissa are outside."

"Can't say why," Amy added, her curls bouncing along her shoulders. "They've easily gotten many girls to do a lot of things. You must be pretty special."

Hermione would've been pleased, if it didn't sound like the girl had been taught to say those words. "How much did they pay you?"

Jack grinned again. "They gave us some chocolate, and told us a story about you."

Hermione frowned. "What story?"

Amy shrugged. "We can't tell you, or it'll spoil the surprise."

Hermione sighed. "Both of you go outside."

They shrugged at the Weasley twins before leaving.

She turned to Fred and George who grinned weakly up at her. "Please?"

Hermione groaned. "I give up," she muttered earning cheers from them. They grabbed her arms, pulling her up, and dragging her out.

"You won't regret it," George added smirking down at her, remembering his line.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

George grinned. This was practically his favorite part. "I can't tell you, or you'd kill me, but let's just say we had Harry help us out with some…stuff," he finished off. He couldn't help but grin wider, as her eyes widened and she blushed. She couldn't believe Harry! What was his problem? He could defeat the dark lord, but he couldn't keep a secret. He certainly wouldn't be keeping the 'boy who lived' title for long.

"Anyways," Fred said, trying to keep the teasing out of his voice. "Harry, Won-Won and Lav-Lav are waiting for you there," he motioned over to a tree stump with 3 figures by it.

"Hermione nodded, before running off toward them, pulling out her wand.

George shook his head and laughed. "I love doing this! But what did you really do?"

Fred shrugged, but grinned. "I might have let it slip that I wanted to steal her application when I came to borrow paper. And where were you?!"

George grinned. "Everyone out her heard her screaming at you. I knew the most you could survive with your spell work, would be 5 minutes, so I called over some kids to help. She has a soft spot for first years."

Fred snorted. "And left me to die."

Harry, Ron and Lavender looked up as Hermione came, but her gaze was locked on Harry. "How dare you?" she seethed, pointing her wand at him. Lavender whimpered and cuddled up to Ron, who was staring at Hermione.

"What did I do?" Harry squeaked, trying to back up against the tree stump.

"How could you tell Fred I…you know." Hermione didn't want to risk anyone else hearing.

"You what?" Harry looked as clueless as ever.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That!" she emphasized.

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "Oh that!" Harry looked pleased with himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Yes that!"

Ron frowned. "What?"

"She fancies Fred," Harry explained.

"My brother?" Ron looked shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No the singer."

"Oh!" Ron looked relieved and laughed. "For a minute I thought you meant Fred Weasley!"

"He does mean Fred Weasley," Hermione snapped.

"But he's my brother!" Ron cried out.

"Anyways," Harry broke in before Hermione could Avada Kedavara him. "I didn't tell Fred anything, he probably heard using the extendable ears."

Hermione glared at him, but removed her wand, knowing that he was probably right. She sat down, crossed her arms, and glared at Fred and George who were setting up. They both caught her gaze and gave her cheeky grins, before turning back to their work.

"Hey come on," Harry tried. "Fred and George have faced your wrath before. They'd think twice about teasing you."

Hermione snorted. "You make me sound like a vicious monster."

"Sound?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione slowly turned around, while Harry face palmed and Lavender ran to the Weasley twins, terrified. "Did you just-"

"I'm sorry it slipped!" Ron cried out, looking for escape. "You're not a monster; you're…uh, gorgeous! Yeah! Drop dead gorgeous! And hot!" Ron said confidently, while Harry and the twins burst out laughing. "You're…umm…awesome! And intelligent and nice and pretty and terrific and…confident and," Ron droned on and on, and Lavender had thrown her arms around Harry and was sobbing on his shoulder, while he tried to push her away.

Hermione sighed and shot Fred and George a look. They nodded before starting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen-"

"-And bookworms and lovebirds-"

"-Get ready for our amazing-"

"-Stunning-"

"-Illustrious-"

"Get on with it!" Ginny yelled.

George rolled his eyes before he and Fred pointed their wands at the fireworks, backed up and plopped over with Charlie.

The fireworks shot out colorful sparks that flew around in a million directions. At first, Hermione thought the show was just based on that, but then the sparks grouped together to form a picture. The great hall, with everyone cheering as the first years were sorted into their various houses.

"That's amazing," Hermione whispered to Harry who nodded in agreement looking impressed. The picture began to get brighter and brighter, and then, it exploded. Everyone backed up, as the sparks landed every where. Only they weren't sparks. Hermione, who had managed to put a shield in front of herself and Harry, touched the color. "Paint?"

Lavender giggled. "That's why Fred said to not touch that switch! It changes the sparks to paint in a few seconds! Magical!" She and Ron laughed, as if she had made some amazing joke.

Fred and George groaned at first, wondering why they had their brother's girlfriend in their room for a second to look for her hair clip, but then they grinned realizing every one was fine, and seemed to be enjoying it.

Hermione glared at Lavender. "What were you doing in their room?" She demanded.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Looking for my Won-Won, duh."

"But why their room? Why not Ron's?"

"It's my Won-Won's house, I can go wherever I want!"

Harry gave his friend a look. "Please tell me you're not jealous of _her_!" They both missed the smirks Fred and George exchanged.

Hermione returned his look. "I was just making sure!"

The image changed to a car flying across the ForbiddenForest and crashing into the Whomping Willow.

"Our second year," Harry murmured with a smile. The picture exploded again, spraying everyone with various shades of blue. Everyone was expecting it, so no one really reacted, except for the 5 first years, who laughed.

The images flashed before their eyes. Harry and Hermione on the hippogriff, everyone at the Yule ball, the Order of the Phoenix, Quidditch, Hagrid's Hut and Dumbledore's Army. Each picture exploded, and soon the lawn, and everyone except for the twins, Harry and Hermione, was covered in colorful drops of paint.

Hermione clapped along with everyone else. She had to admit, it was impressive magic even if they didn't mean for it to happen this way.

She was about to go over to them and congratulate them, and get back to work, before Harry grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "There's more," he said motioning toward the sky.

The sparks became bolder and flew faster forming… no… why would they do that?

"Is that..?" Harry trailed off as the picture came into view.

Hermione, in her rose colored dress, making her grand entrance at the Yule ball.

Several guys whistled only to earn a glare from Hermione which shut them up. "I like it, but why?" she said to no one in particular.

Harry grinned. "That's why." He motioned toward the sky.

The sparks flew around for the last time, creating words.

HERMIONE WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Hermione just stared at them in shock. She didn't have to look over to see Harry's pleased, and Ron and Lavender's shocked glances. The final picture exploded, showering everyone in pink, including Hermione and Harry, since Hermione hadn't put up the shield again.

Harry laughed seeing her expression. "Did Fred manage to make _the_ Hermione Granger speechless?"

Hermione tore her eyes away from the words to glare at Harry. "Don't you dare tell him that!" she warned.

"He doesn't have to," an amused voice called from behind them.

The four of them turned around to see the Weasley twins grinning at them. "We were sitting all, but 4 feet away for you guys. We could here everything you were saying," Fred pointed out.

Hermione mentally groaned, realizing he had heard the comments to Lavender. "So was this a game or did you really mean it?" She was pretty sure she knew the answer, but still wanted to hear it.

Fred grinned. "I think you figure that one out."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She knows, but she just wants to hear it."

"Alright then," Fred said with a smirk, turning to Hermione. "I've fancied you for a while now, and I couldn't just ask you out the normal way, so since I've been driving George here nuts, we both agreed to add it in to our performance. And to finish off my brilliant speech, will you go out with me?"

"Or does he even have to ask that?" George added with a smirk.

Hermione grinned, and instead of replying, she leaned up and answered his question by lightly brushing her lips against his. "I think that answers your question," she said with a smile.

Fred laughed. "It's pretty straight forward."

At that minute, the first years came over to them. "I thought you were supposed to kiss her!" Amy exclaimed.

"And she wasn't supposed to be annoyed of Lavender!" Melissa said with a frown.

"And there wasn't supposed to be an explosion after every picture!" Annie added

George grinned at the 11 year olds. "You'll have to ask Hermione about the first two, and the last one is cause of Lavender."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Who cares about what was supposed to happen? This was way better!"

Josh nodded in agreement.

Hermione frowned. "What are they talking about?"

Josh turned to Fred. "Can we tell her?"

Fred nodded. "Sure."

"Okay then," Amy said with a grin, as they all plopped down on the grass, beside Harry. "A week ago they told us a story about how Fred asked you out."

Jack continued. "It started off with them stealing your application…"

* * *

**There you go! If you have any questions, type them in the review box or PM me.  
**


End file.
